


Storm the Castle

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sam Has Self-Esteem Issues, Soul Bond, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days. Forty-Eight hours and things go from 'okay' to 'shit hits the fan.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Have to do What?

"Do I really have to get shots?" Dean complained to Blake. Blake sighed, feeling that she had gone over this thing at least four times. She flipped her papers on her clipboard and answered the hunter.

"Yes, Dean. All agents require it."

"But Cas can just heal an illness."

"It is about disease prevention." Blake said, knowing that this would be one of the other arguments that Dean would be using to get out of the shots and the physical. 

"But I'm not going to be near these people." Dean assured her with a smirk. Blake signed another waiver and flipped it over to sign the back. 

"I understand, but you are near other humans that do not have angels looking out for their health." She said, "And none of the people near you are agents of the CIA." 

"I still don't need shots." Dean said, getting more frustrated by her stubbornness.

"Awww." Gabriel's voice came. "Is Dean-o afraid of shots?" He asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I've sewed up my own arm before, Gabriel." He growled at the Archangel. Gabriel snapped himself a sucker and began to unwrap it. 

"I still don't think I need it." He said. "And why can't I just get one from a local doctor?" He asked. Blake looked up from her papers and said,

"Because you were once wanted serial killers and the CIA has some paranoia about poison." She said to him. She smirked at his silence. Sam walked into the room with Lucifer and Cas. 

"It's not the end of the world Dean. It's just a check up."

"I can't even take baby!" He pouted. Sam rolled his eyes as he went to load his things in the car. 

"You would not like the terrain on your car, Dean." Blake said, going back to writing things down and signing forms. 

"I really don't think I need this." Dean said, getting up and going to Cas.

"Dean, humans have been making immunizations for a long time, this is nothing to be nervous about." Gabriel and Lucifer cooed at Dean who turned pink.

"I''m not nervous." Dean said. 

"It is not a bad test." Blake said with a sigh. "It's a blood test, sleep test, physical background, and a physical."

"Please tell me you don't mean what you had to do." Penny said, she walked to Lucifer and stood in front of him.

"No. It is just a physical check up." Blake flipped to her paper where they would be checking off which tests would be taken. "See?" She said despite them not being able too. "A physical, blood drawn, sleep test and a, oh." She stopped suddenly and blushed. 

"What?" Dean asked. Blake bit her lip and said,

"A psychological profile." There was a minute of silence before Gabriel laughed loudly. 

"I don't need a shrink." He said. 

"It's non negotiable." Blake added. 

"It's not happening." Dean promised. 

"You really don't have a choice." Blake argued calmly. 

"I really do."

"It's not that bad." Penny muttered. Dean ignored her. The others watched a verbal ping pong match feeling the tensions rise in the room. 

"I don't need a shrink."

"People that say that often like them when they are done."

"How long does it last?" Sam asked, knowing that somehow his brother would be talking to a doctor of feelings as Dean would put it. 

"An hour," Blake said, looking at the tallest in the room. "But you are welcome to go back when he has open hours should you choose." She added. 

"I don't need a shrink."

"And I don't care." Blake said, resolve cracking. She calmed herself and said, "The doctor is one of the best. He knows about monsters so you don't have to lie. He understands the strain that goes on."

"So he is checking for mental instability?"

"He is checking for the amount of mental strain and trying to fix it."

"I. Don't. Need. It." He said stressing each word. 

"Enough Dean." Cas said, putting a hand on his mate. Dean and Blake seemed to glare at each other before Blake looked away and took a step back. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and began to lead him out of the room. With Dean and Cas out of the room, there was a  silence that no one wanted to be apart of. 

"I'm sorry about that." Sam said, rubbing his neck. Blake shook her head.

"It's fine. The doctor gets it a lot." 

"Not many people want to go then?" Penny asked.

"No." Blake said. She looked down at the paper and marked a section. "But it is far from uncommon."

"I do not see why humans refuse to get help." Lucifer said. 

"They just don't want to seem weak." Gabriel offered to his brother. 

"Dean is far from weak." Lucifer said. 

"Yes," Sam said to him. "But he is not used to showing his emotions to strangers."

"But why would he refuse to get help?" Lucifer asked. "If a human has an injury, they go to a doctor and they fix it. So why would they not go if it is a mental injury?"

"There is a lot of stigma with therapists, Lu." Penny said. 

"But isn't it helpful." He asked, confused by the human traditions. "Why do you humans fail to do what is right."

"Luci," Gabriel said. "It is the same reason that humans don't like eating vegetables. They are good, but sometimes they are gross."

"That doesn't make sense." Lucifer said. 

-

"Dean. Dean talk to me." Cas said when he put his mate into their room. 

"I don't need one." Dean said, still fuming.

"Then you don't have to go back." Cas told him. Dean began to make his way to the bed. He looked at it, as if it would take him away from the concept of emotional exposure, before he sat on it. Cas smiled for a fleeting moment before joining his mate. 

They sat there, in silence, Cas rubbing his back slowly to calm his mate. 

"I don't want to go." He said. Cas continued to rub his back in calming motions. 

"You don't have to ever do it again." Cas said to him. Dean sighed and leaned his head on the angels shoulder. 

"Guess you're right." He finally spoke. 

"I know." Dean chuckled and held the angel's free hand. 

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked. Cas stopped rubbing his back and pushed him on the bed. 

"Why don't I show you." Cas whispered hotly into Dean's ear before pouncing on him.

-

Dean stumbled out of their bedroom an hour later. He had a slight limp in his gate that Gabriel smirked at, Lucifer rolled his eyes at and Cas just looked proud of himself. Both the angel and the human were wet from the shower that they both took. 

"At least you showered." Penny muttered, after taking a bite of grilled cheese then offering her food up to Lucifer, who gladly took a bite. Dean just smirked. Sam walked in to grab his own grilled cheese and noticed the marks on his brother's neck.

"Really?" Was all he said. He grabbed a candy bar from the cupboard and sat next to Gabriel, who squealed in childish delight when he was presented with a candy bar. 

"Why is my brother squealing?" Michael asked, walking in next to Blake. 

"I am not." He shyly denied.

"you're so cute." Lucifer teased.

"Shut up." He said. 

"You read to go?" Blake asked the three other humans. They nodded and began to say their goodbyes. 

"We'll be back in two days." Blake assured them all. 

"Do some brotherly things." Sam suggested.

"Moose, I got plans." Gabriel assured him. Sam kissed him and then the eight of them made their way to the car that Blake would be driving. 

"Does it feel weird to be in the back seat Dean?" Sam asked.

"Dude." He said, "You have no idea." 

-

Blake hauled ass through the night, as fast as Dean normally drove but listening to Mozart and Sam and her talking about the bail system in America. Dean complained multiple times that the conversation was boring and that the music was killing him. 

They drove from The Bunker to Nebraska in six hours, stopping once for a bathroom break before pushing further on to their next stop where they decided to eat. Sam had a salad, Dean had a burger and Blake and Penny shared a chicken finger basket with fries. 

They pulled out when they were done their food and Blake took the wheel again, this time playing a mixed tape that had all sorts of music on it. The seating arrangement changed with Sam riding shotgun so they could be nerds together. Dean and Penny were playing a game of poker mini marshmallows being the chips that they were dealing. 

Dean listened as the conversation changed from past taxation to flannel, somehow. His attention was pulled back to him when Penny won a large portion of his marshmallows. The rest of the ride was peaceful, all of them broke out into song at one point singing  _Life is a Highway and All Summer Long._

Blake drove them onto a suddenly bumpy, unpaved road at around eleven at night. 

"This is why you are not driving." Blake said, slowing down and feeling the vehicle jostle around. 

"Good call." Dean said. They all watched as Blake drove the car deeper into the thicket and the road terrain getting worse. 

"Are you going to murder us?" Penny laughed. Blake rolled her eyes. The road conditions got worse the further they drove. At one point Blake had to stop the car and get out to look at something, before moving again. 

The crappy road conditions went on for about an hour before the road was paved again.

"That is creepy." Sam said. 

"We do that to discourage others from entering. 

"How many have?" Sam asked her. Blake said that only one had made it near before agents scared the hiker away. They were on the paved road for another twenty minutes before they pulled into a small cottage garage. 

"This is it?" Dean asked, getting angry about being driven all this way for nothing. 

"Haven't you watched the old spy movies?" Blake asked. After asking Dean that question, the car was being lowered. 

"Seriously?" He asked. They were in for a wild two days.

-

It was about one thirty in the morning when they got out of the car and grabbed their things. Blake walked over to a panel on the wall and typed in a code. 

"So I will show you your rooms." She said, leading them forward. "Examinations begin at eleven in the morning, and you are welcome to all of the facilities here." She said, leading them down a solid stone hallway. The stone hallway ended and a modern looking den was the next room they walked into.

"This is the den. Some agents will be here in the morning." She explained. "Food is to the left, more dens are to the right. Rooms are straight ahead." She said. The den they were in was large, easily as large as the bunker's. Where the bunker's den was nineteenth century, this one was twenty-first. All of the tables looked like something out of a science fiction novel. 

"You are allowed to sleep as late as you want so long as you get to your appointments at eleven." She said, leading them away from the den. 

"Where are the appointments?" Sam asked. Blake pointed past the kitchen. "Straight back, first door on your left." She said. "When you walk in, there will be four doors, each will have your name on it. Proceed to your door and a Doctor will evaluate you. Then they will direct you further on to other test." 

"This sounds like boot camp." Dean mumbled. Blake ignored the comment and walked to the rooms. They passed door after door, some with blank name cards, some with filled in ones. Dean guessed that there were at least twenty other agents with them. 

"Penny, this is your room." Blake said, opening the door. "All of your stuff is safe in here," She said. "No agent would be foolish enough to steal or go into another room without explicit permission, but if you want to lock your door, you are more than welcome to." She said. Penny said goodnight to the three and walked into her room, shutting the door quietly. 

"I put you two in adjoining rooms." Blake said. Dean was thankful that he would be near Sam, able to make sure that his little brother was safe. 

"Thanks." Sam said. Blake opened the door and the two walked in. The room's walls were a charcoal color, but it did not look dark.  The wall's each had a gold strip on the center. The beds were lined with white sheets and the carpets were a light bamboo color. 

"Shower pressure is great here." Blake said from outside the door. 

"Thanks Blake." Sam said. Dean clapped her on the back as he placed his bag on the bed. 

"Night." She said. The Winchesters' bid her goodnight and then left. 

The two of them got ready as they always did, then parted ways, adjoining door open so Dean could make sure that his brother was safe. 


	2. It Might Have Been Worth It

Dean set his alarm for nine in the morning. He figured that gave him enough time to get changed, shower, and eat before going to the evaluation. Dean, surprisingly had an amazing night's sleep. Normally, without Cas, he would have nightmares, but this place seemed to calm him down. 

Maybe it was the bed, either way, he wasn't going to complain about it. Dean rolled out of bed and walked to the shower. He stripped himself down and turned on the water. He noticed before getting in that there were still hickeys that Cas left from the other day. 

Blake was right about the water pressure though. 

He stepped out of the shower and got changed into his ACDC tee shirt, jeans and boots. He ran a towel through his hair and styled it quickly. He strapped on his belt next and put his gun in his waistband before walking out of the bathroom. He went to Sam's room and panicked for a moment when his brother was not there. 

Dean jogged to the bed and read a note left for him. 

 _Stop freaking out. Went on a jog._ He wrote. Dean rolled his eyes. He was going to walk out of the room when he noticed his running clothes. On top of them was another note.  _Seriously, I'm fine. I'm eating._ Dean sighed in relief, knowing that his little brother couldn't have been far. Dean went to the door handle and was feeling oddly nervous about meeting other people that he might have to see again. 

He finally opened the door and walked to where he could smell bacon. He walked down a hall when he heard a 'heads up' being shouted at him. Dean backed himself against a wall as two agents on roller blades and nerf swords fought each other. 

"What the hell?" Dean questioned. He walked carefully to where they rolled off too. He found himself in the kitchen watching chaos, and that was saying a lot. He lived with Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael. 

The agents on roller blades were still fighting, one of them had an actual knife. There was a couch fort on one side of the den and on the other was a blanket fort. Agents on each side slinging golf balls at each other. One was sitting at the table reading a newspaper with a coffee mug in his other hand. Two agents were stuffing food in their mouths as fast as they could. Dean spotted Sam and Penny, each with a breakfast sandwich, watching the war of the forts going on. 

Dean walked up to the stove and took a tin foiled breakfast sandwich, a plate, bacon and coffee. He made his way over to his brother and friend. 

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked. 

"They have been at this for two hours." Sam said. Penny was going to comment on something, but a brown haired man sat next to Dean. 

"Sup." He said as he reached for the remote and pointed it at a wall. A news channel came on. 

"Who are you?" Dean asked, sounding hostile. 

"James." The man said. He held out his hand and waited for Dean to shake it. Dean took it after putting his food down. "So... who are you?" He asked. 

Dean took a bite of his sandwich, so Sam introduced him and himself. 

"Penny Spring." Penny said, offering her hand to James. 

"Nice to meet all of you." He said. The four of them ate their breakfast and watched the news. The agents with their mock fighting all began to get up at the same time and straighten up the room. James did too. 

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. James smiled and said,

"It's ten forty. Agents get ready at this time." James brushed off any crumbs onto his plate and said,

"I'm sure I'll see you soon, agents." He smiled, walked to the dishwasher and then left. 

"We should probably get ready too." Penny said. Dean and Sam agreed, got up and did the same as James. The three of them made their way to the evaluation rooms and looked at their doors. 

"Good luck sounds like a bad omen," Penny commented, walking up to her door. Dean and Sam did the same. The two of them put their fists up and did rock paper scissors.  Dean lost with scissors and went into the room first. 

Inside was a normal doctors room, white walls, a bed with paper and a blue doctors gown. 

 _This is the real deal._ He thought, as he stripped down and put the gown on. He sat on the bed, feeling slightly exposed. He only waited for thirty seconds before there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in, I guess." Dean said. The door opened slowly and a short blonde woman walked in wearing her scrubs. 

"Hello Dean Winchester." She said, holding out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Doctor King and I'll be making sure that you are healthy today." She said with smile. She closed the door and put her clipboard down. She washed her hands and said,

"So tell me about yourself. Health issues, allergies, injuries, anything you might think is significant for your physical health." She said. Dr. King began to put on her standard issue blue gloves when Dean began to squirm. 

"Broken a lot of bones, allergic to cats, been electrocuted." He started. He laughed and said. "Died about one hundred times and been to hell." Dr. King looked at him and said,

"I know." She began to get the blood pressure monitor. "From reading your file that is." She wrapped the nylon around his bicep.  "From the looks of you, physically, you don't seem to be under physical harm or strain." The blood pressure was taken and Dr. King wrote it down. 

"What is your diet like? How often do you eat vegetables?" She asked. She turned Dean's head to the side and looked inside his ears.

"I eat three meals a day now. I only eat vegetables when they are on a burger or if I am being tricked." 

"Okay, Dean." She said with a smile. She wrote some more notes down and then looked at his eyes with the light. 

"What is your sex life like?" She asked in a nonchalant tone. Dean coughed and the doctor laughed lightly. "I can tell that you have a male partner without reading your file, Dean."

"Then why did you ask?" The doctor laughed again and wrote down a note.

"I need to know about your past sex life. Have you been tested? Do you think you have ever had an STI? Have you ever thought you've had an STI?" She asked in a serious tone. 

"I've been tested often and I have never had anything." Dean muttered, blushing. "And I live with an angel, he makes sure I don't have anything." Dean snapped. The doctor wrote some more things down and said.

"I know, but it is standard to ask." She explained. She grabbed a popsicle stick and asked him to open his mouth. She put the popsicle stick on his tongue and looked at his throat. She hummed and took some notes.

"What?" He asked. 

"You have a very inactive gag reflex." She said. "My guess is drinking?"

"Among other things." He said to her. She smirked and wrote something else down. 

"How much water do you drink?" Dean had to think about that.

"I drink more beer than water." The doctor wrote more things down.

"How much beer do you drink in relation to alcoholic beverages?" She asked, looking at him. 

"Two drinks for everyone water." He said. She hummed again.

"Do you feel you have a drinking problem?"

"Isn't that for the shrink to ask?" He countered.

"I'm trying to gauge if you have liver problems." She said. "Do you feel you have a drinking problem?"  _Shit._ Dean could feel himself begin to shrink away from his emotions. 

"Maybe." He said after a moment. 

"Well done." She said happily. She patted his shoulder. "Do you want a patch for it?" She asked him.

"Patch?"

"Like one to quit smoking." She explained. She got up and opened a cabinet, pulling out a box of patches. "You wear three patches a week, every other day and it'll get better. You could also go cold turkey, but you don't strike me as someone who has an addiction and needs a cold turkey treatment." Dean hesitated and ended up taking the box.

"What are the side effect?"

"There are none. We make sure that there are no negative side effects by not using other drugs to combat the addiction. This patch is like aloe vera, but for addiction. This one is a mild dose that is meant to take the edge off if you feel it. You don't have to use it if you don't feel like it." Dr. King said. She walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a tupperware container with needles in it. 

"These are your shots. Measles, Mumps, Chicken Pox, Small Pox, Hepatitis B, and Rabies." 

"Rabies?" He asked in disbelief. She nodded. 

"Would you rather it now in your arm or in your ass if you are bit?" 

"Fair point." He said. She smiled and began to inject him with the vaccinations. Dr. King disposed of the needles in the sharps box and went for another set of vials and a needle. 

"I just need to draw about a small amount of blood to test you for diseases."

"You won't find any." He said as she put the needle in his veins.

"I know." She assured him. Dr. King drew the blood and then put it back in the fridge. She bandaged Dean up and said, 

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me, Mr. Winchester?" Dean shook his head. She smiled and pointed to his clothes.

"You can get dressed." She told him. "Leave when you are changed, turn right and the next room will be the first door on your right." She told him. 

-

Dean got dressed and picked up the box of patches. He inhaled, ready to face the world and walked to the first door on the right. He knocked first, and heard an 'enter' from the person inside. Dean pushed open the door gently and saw a cozy looking room. It had a plush chair on each side, a small coffee table and on the coffee table was a glass of water and a box of tissues. The room was light softly and the walls were a soft butter color. 

"Mr. Winchester," The man said. He was taller than Dean, thin and had salt and pepper hair. "My name is Doctor Knight. Would you please have a seat?" He gestured at the chair. Dean slowly made his way over and out the box down before sitting himself. Once he was seated, Dr. Knight took sat in his chair one leg draped across the other. Dean looked at the man in his blue suit with a chocolate colored tie and tried to place him. 

"I understand that you don't want to be here." He said.

"Did Blake tell you that?" Dean snapped. 

"No." He said, calmly. "You did." Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. "Your body language gave you away. You came into the room, holding the box of patches as if it were a lifeline. You sit in that chair with the facade of calmness, however you are searching for an exit and you are looking at my weak points. Your speech did as well. The immediate defense implies that you have something to hide. This hidden information is about yourself, not about a secret. You would have shrunk away if it was about a trivial matter such as a secret."

Doctor Knight and Dean Winchester stared at each other. 

"Doctor King told me that you said you eat three meals a day now." He started, still looking at Dean. "Would you please elaborate on that." Dean looked at the doctor and sighed.

"I used to skip meals to feed my brother." 

"Tell me about your life on the road." Doctor Knight requested. Dean sighed, remembering that Cas told him he would never have to go back. Dean figured in the car ride that it was not worth it to sit in silence for an hour. So, with a groan, Dean told the doctor about his life on the road. 

The doctor listened, never taking notes, and remained silent and still. Dean was talking about the argument that Sam and his father had when the doctor cut in.

"When did your brother tell you he was going to college?" Dean smiled weakly and said,

"When he was kicked out of the house and I found him on the side of the road, walking to the bus station."

"What did you do then?"

"Dad was drunk off his ass when I stole the Impala to get Sam." Dean started. "I pulled up next to him and offered him a ride." Dean waited for a second. He could remember the dark night, the mist that rolled in and the tears on his brother's face.  

"How did your brother react to seeing you?"

"He said that he was not going to change his mind. I told him that I knew. He got in the car and I drove him to the station." 

"Where were you when John and Sam were arguing?" Dr. Knight asked him. Dean swallowed his dry throat and said,

"I was out getting supplies. The main store was closed so I had to drive further than expected to get everything that we needed."

"What was your reaction when you learned your father had exiled your brother?" Dr. Knight waited while Dean failed to answer. Dean could feel his chest begin to tighten.

"I came home," Dean said slowly. "With enough supplies for the hunt and some stolen food." He inhaled shallowly. "And I walked into the motel and saw that Dad had been drinking." Dean laughed without humor. "He drank before, when he was sad about mom, but this was different." Dean paused. "He had gotten off of the bed and said that I was going to leave too."

"I didn't know what was happening. I asked him where Sam was, he said that the kid had gone to college." Dean waited for the doctor to say something among the lines of 'how did this make you feel.' Dr. Knight surprised him by sitting and listening.

"I uh, I yelled at Dad. Told him that Sam was getting a normal life." Dean could feel his chest tightening more. "I told Dad that Sam was doing something with his life, other than fraud and stealing. Dad shouted that it was the 'family business,' and he should not abandon the two of us. After that, John threw the bottle at the wall and punched it."

"I stole the keys and drove off to find Sam," Dean found himself babbling. "I was so angry that I couldn't help him. I was so angry that he didn't tell me, after everything we went through. I could have helped him. He didn't tell me."

"When I found him, I offered him the ride and we drove in complete silence. I knew he wasn't going to change his mind. So I drove him, knowing that it might be the last time I ever saw him." Dean sucked in a breath and continued, not knowing he could stop at this point. It was like a leech, long forgotten, was being removed from his body. 

"When we got to the station, we both got out of the car and hugged goodbye. I watched him walk away, get on the bus, sit down and leave." He finally finished. 

"When did you next see your brother?" He asked. 

"When I went to get him from Stanford." Dean said quickly. "Does it make me a bad person to be happy that Dad went missing this way I could see him? That I could see my brother again?" He asked the doctor.

"I think that it makes you dependent on each other." He responded. "I think that it makes you co-dependent. I think that you missed having your brother near, so that you could check on him." He said calmly. "I think that you feel the need to be there for people, all people, yet you fail to take care of yourself. Alcohol is a coping mechanism, rather than admitting you are hurt by what you failed to see."

The two of them were silent for a while. Dr. Knight was managing to hit the nail on the head each time he spoke. 

"I didn't think I had a problem." Dean admitted. 

"And I don't think that you need those patches." Dr. Knight said. "Your drinking is not based on a physical desire, but on a mental one. I believe that this session alone will help you with your desire."

"What's the difference between desire and addiction? They are the same thing." Dean said. 

"Desire is wanting it for an unknown reason. It is the focal point on why humans eat when they are bored. Addiction is when one has a problem and they refuse to address it. They choose to self medicate with a drug that can be as addicting as the illness."

"I'm not addicted to this feeling." Dean assured him. 

"I know." Dr. Knight said.  "But some humans feel at peace when they are away from their emotions." Dean snorted, feeling that he could relate. 

"Tell me about the relationship with the angels in your household." Dr. Knight asked of him. Dean was surprised by the sudden change in conversation, but told them about Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer and Castiel. 

"Are the angels possessive?" Dr. Knight asked. 

"They all are."

"Does it bother you?"

"No." Dean asked feeling like the doctor was getting at something he wasn't. 

"How do they react to bigots?" Dean laughed and began to tell him one story. Dr. Knight laughed at one part, an actual reaction to something. Dean smiled when he finished his conversation.

"How are you feeling Dean?" Dr. Knight asked. Dean looked at the ground and said,

"Oddly better," Dr. Knight smiled. 

"Do you know how long, we've been here?" He asked. Dean looked around the room for a clock, but found none. "We've been here, talking, for about three and a half hours." The doctor smiled at Dean's stunned expression. Dr. Knight stood up and went to the door.

"Did you find that this was helpful?" Dr. Knight asked before opening the door. Dean only nodded. 

"Thank you." He said, surprised that it might have helped. Dr. Knight shook his hand as Dean left. 

Dean walked to the den and made himself a sandwich. There was a tap on his shoulder and Dean turned around to face his younger brother. The two brothers hugged each other, no words spoken, both wondering what the other talked about in their session. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be Sam's therapy session and then more stuff happens! :)


	3. Please Excuse This Interruption

Sam walked into the one therapy room and sat down on the couch that was much like a movie. He was alone in the room for the moment, waiting for the doctor to come in. 

He only had to wait for another three minutes. A blonde doctor walked in.

"Hello, Sam." She said, holding out her hand. "I'm Doctor King." She flashed him a smile and set a file folder down on the desk and pulled out a paper and pen. 

"Tell me about your life right now." She asked politely. Sam smiled, happy he didn't have to go into all of his details of his past. 

"Uh. It's good." He started. "I'm happy if that is what you are asking." He smiled at her. Sam began to tell him about his life at the bunker and the semi-normal life he has now. Dr. King laughed as Sam told her about Gabriel and the tricks that he has played. She was a bit confused when Sam told her about the time that Gabriel killed his brother. 

Sam assured her that Gabriel thought that he was doing his best and that Gabriel regretted it and apologized to both himself and Dean. She nodded her head and Sam continued. 

"When did you find that you could completely trust Gabriel?" She asked. Sam didn't need to think of the answer for a moment. 

"I figured it out when he helped me with my demon blood addiction." The doctor tilted her head, almost like Cas and asked about it. Sam sucked in a shaky breath and told her about Ruby and how she manipulated him into freeing Lucifer and starting the Apocalypse. "Gabriel came back with a hole in his shirt and he helped me get through the Apocalypse. "

Sam was going to say more, but his back felt like it was suddenly on fire. It felt like a knife was being pushed into his shoulders and ice was being poured over his body. 

Sam cried out in anguish as his chest felt like it was being pulled out of the skin. He collapsed to the floor and could feel tears streaming down his eyes. He felt like his whole body was crying out for help and he was getting no help. He panted as his body became even hotter, then cooler and hotter again. It was shocking to his body. He shook at the change of his temperatures. 

More knifes felt like they were entering his body. More pain came to him. He could feel every part of his body screaming for help, for something to take away the pain. Sam shouted again in agony and began to convulse on the floor. He felt hands on him, voices around him and laughing... maniacal laughing and the sound of a pen to paper. He shook on the ground as yet again, his chest began to feel as if his heart was being removed.

Sam couldn't think past the pain. It was agonizing for every part of him to hurt. Sam felt that he had been shouting himself hoarse for days when the his vision began to black out. He choked on his blood when a white light came to him and seemed to try to enter him. He shouted as more pain enveloped his body. A lurching feeling soon took him over. 

He then felt cool metal on his wrists and legs, the feeling of being dragged and beaten to a pulp. He begged for the attacker to stop, to stop the pain and the agony that was consuming every part of him. 

The only release from the pain he had was fainting from it.

*

"Get the four of them to the medical bay, NOW!" Doctor King shouted. All of the agents were already in motion, but the order seemed to speed up the process. Dean, Sam, Penny and Blake were all being hauled over to the medical bay to be checked on. Doctor King, Knight and Olivia Locke all lead the masses to the medical ward. 

"Get them in the CAT scan. I want everything checked." Doctor Knight shouted to the agents. The hoard of them set off into a room with scanners. Each agent helped the four down ones get prepped and into the scans. Doctor King shouted for them to not put on a lead blanket, that the radiation would not be enough to harm them this one time. 

Machines were prepped and then they ran. Scanners indicated that nothing was wrong with any of the hunters. Each of them seemed to be in a deep slumber. Agents pulled the hunters out of the scanners and moved them to a mobile hospital bed. 

Each of them looked like they were sleeping peacefully, as if they were just dreaming. 

"I can see it." Olivia said. Doctor King and Knight moved over so that she could get a better look. "They have their angels Grace inside their bodies."

"How is that possible?" Doctor King asked. 

"It must have been expelled from the angels." Doctor Knight guessed. 

"Who has enough power to do that to four Archangels?" An agent asked. Everyone fell silent as they thought about whatever was strong enough to do that. 

"All four of them must be in the same condition."

"What are we going to do?" Another agent asked calmly. Olivia looked around at the four fallen hunters.

"We need to contact an angel." She said. "We need to find out whatever the hell did this." 

The agents nodded and began to gather the supplies for a summoning. 


	4. Crashing the Party

Gabriel woke with a groan. He squinted his eyes at the light that was hitting them. He was about to push Sam, telling him to turn off the lights, when he remembered that Sam was at a doctor and something had happened to the four of them.

Yanking his head up, his vision swam and his stomach felt like betraying him. He groaned again and looked around when his sight returned to normal. He saw that Michael and Lucifer were both shackled to the wall on his left. Their arms above their heads and Lucifer had a slice on his arm that looked like it was scabbed over.

Cas was on his right, looking down at the floor. Gabriel could feel the pulse in his legs and couldn't feel his arms. He looked up and saw that he was in the same position as he and his brothers.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, looking around at the three of them. Lucifer gave him a weak smile.

"No one knows." He said.

"Unless you do." Michael said. Gabriel closed his eyes and tried to remember just what happened.

He remembered taking them to a town in India to get some decent Indian food. He remembered Lucifer petting another cow when it came to investigate what he was eating. He remembered then flying home with his brothers and the four of them grooming each other's wings. But that was it.

"No." Gabriel said. "I don't remember."

"Who could be powerful enough to make an angel human?" Michael asked. Gabriel felt that he was missing something.

"Archangel." Lucifer added.

"Wait, guys-

"God." Lucifer said weakly.

"Our Father swore that he would never leave us. And I highly doubt that He would do this." Cas said, looking up, clearly pissed off.

"Then who would be powerful enough to do this?" Lucifer asked.

"Hold up-" Gabriel was cut off again.

"Where would our Grace go?" Cas asked, partly to himself.

"Stop for a moment!" Gabriel shouted. The three others looked at him. "What do you mean, we're human?" He asked.

"Look for your wings." Michael said pitifully. "look for your Grace." Gabriel was suddenly reluctant to do so. He didn't want them to be right.

But he searched. He searched within himself for the warm power that was always with him. All he felt was his beating heart, that was speeding up as he searched. He looked for his wings next. They should have been easiest to find since they were just groomed. Again, he found nothing.

He growled and thrashed violently in his chains. A chorus of 'stop' was shouted before the chains around his wrists began to sear into his skin. He cried out in pain as they burned him. He slouched back and the burning subsided.

"I wouldn't do that." A slow voice said from beyond the bars of the cage. The four of them turned and saw an angel walking to them.

"Inias." Cas growled at the angel that betrayed him.

"It will…hurt you." He said mechanically. Cas was about to thrash at his own chains to try to attack the angel, but Lucifer said,

"Look at his eyes." Cas stilled his movements and Gabriel looked at the angel's eyes. His vessels pupils were pinpointed, looking as if he had none. His blue eyes seemed clouded and there was a red rim around the blue of his eyes. Cas tilted his head and Inias looked at him.

"Inias." Cas said slowly. "Who did this to you?" Inias turned his head slowly and then back to normal, looking like a zombie. "Who is hurting you?" He tried.

"Can't" Inias gasped. "run." He finished. He swallowed, turned his head again and then began to slowly walk away from the four of them.

Gabriel began to think of all the angels that could be doing this. His first guess was Naomi, but that bitch died with Raphael.

"Where would our Grace go?" Lucifer asked. Gabriel stopped thinking about angels when that question came up. _Are we fallen? Is it gone?_ He thought.

"Our mates could have it." Michael said.

"That much would kill them." Gabriel said. He prayed that that wasn’t the case. He would take being fallen any day to having Sam die.

"It could be on Earth, like Anna." Cas said from his chains.

"How are we going to get it if we cannot escape?" Gabriel rolled his eyes at his own question.

"We'll find a way." Michael promised him.

"What about our mates?" Lucifer asked. "They have a piece of our Grace in them." He said. "Would that be harmed too?"

"We need to get out of here." Michael and Cas said at the same time. Gabriel looked up at his bonds and began to think about how they would do that.

But then the ground began to shake. Heaven was experiencing and Earthquake. The bonds on the wrists began to burn them as they were tossed around.

The ringing came next. Their ears began to wring and Gabriel wanted so badly to grab his ears as they rang and felt like they were going to blow up. The bonds continued to burn their wrists as they all tried to grab their ears.

Gabriel's heart was pounding and he could feel his stomach beginning to churn. The walls of the cell began to shake and make sounds. For a moment, Gabriel thought that they were going to be buried alive. He could feel fear seeping into him. He looked to his brothers and saw that they were all looking the same.

The tremors and the ringing slowed down and then stopped. The dust in the cell was floating around, carefree as it fell to the ground. Gabriel looked at his brothers and saw that all of their ears were bleeding. If his headache and ringing in his own ears was any proof, he could assume that his ears were as well.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. Cas winced as he looked around.

"Something is happening." He said.

"Quiet." Lucifer whispered. He was standing alert and looking out of the cell. "Someone's coming." He said. The four of them stilled all movement and tried to be as silent as possible. Gabriel strained his ringing ears and tried to listen to what was happening.

Footsteps, trying to be silent, were coming to them. It sounded like there were four coming close to them. Gabriel shrunk back against the wall, waiting to try and fight should the angels try to kill his human self.

His heart began to pound in his chest as the steps came closer. He clenched his fist and refused to think of Sam; he would get out of this. The footsteps stopped outside of the cell. He and his brothers looked around in confusion.

Gabriel nearly shrieked (it would have been manly) when a person in black padded armor, black oxygen mask and helmet came to him. In his hands was an iPad with a note on it.

 _GETTING YOU OUT_ It said. He swiped his finger and another message came. _STAND BACK!_

"Not going anywhere." Gabriel muttered, but still pushed himself against the wall anyway. The man put the iPad in his backpack and pulled out four rods. Then three other people in the same armor came to help the one.

The angels watched as the four humans put a rod on each side of the cell door. A string was attached to each rod and the four of them went out of sight. The rods light up in an orange color and then blew up.

Heaven shook again and an alarm began to sound. The four in the cell began to cough violently and their eyes began to water. Gabriel felt a pair of hands on his wrists, before he was somehow freed. Then the person helping him grabbed his face and pushed a mask onto it. Gabriel shook his head at the confusion when a vest was put over his chest.

He looked around and saw that the four humans had taken off their bullet proof vests (judging by the weight of it) and gave them to the angels. Each of the humans had a mask and goggles protecting them under the mask that they had on before. Gabriel saw that the humans were doing the same to Lucifer, Cas and Michael.

And each human was armed. They each had a hand gun and what looked like a short staff.

"Don't worry." A voice came from inside his helmet. "Non-lethal." Gabriel wanted to say more, but he realized that it was a recording when no one answered him and there was no static. The four humans that gave away their vests were joined by an additional three that were armed and fully protected.

The man that helped him, grabbed his arm and they were running.

*

Four of the agents surrounded the angels as they ran through Heaven. One fully armored agent ran in front, while the other two covered them.

They ran into their first angel. The angel raised is blade and charged as the first agent did. The agent disarmed the angel and then brought the staff to their chest. The angel tensed up and then slumped to the floor. The agent pressed their hand to the vessels neck and gave a thumbs up.

An agent looked at their forearm and saw that they were getting closer to the gate. They ran on. More angels encountered the squad and they were taken out easily. Then they ran into about ten of them and the ones in the back popped a smoke grenade and threw it. The angels coughed and then fell to the ground, unconscious. Michael was walking to check on one of his brothers when the one that helped him, grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

They jogged to an intersection and stopped. They were in a large room and there were many angels waiting for them.

"Can't…leave." One of them said slowly. Three agents walked forward, armed and shot the front one with what looked like a paintball. The angel tensed and dropped to the ground. More and more angels were fighting them and the humans were clearly outnumbered.

Then all of them were pushed back. Lucifer, Michael, Cas and Gabriel were all pinned to the floor, along with the seven humans that helped them.

"Nice…try." One of them whispered. The human that was closest to them had his stomach exposed and he had no vest on. The angel neared him and raised his angel blade. Cas cried out for the angel to stop, but the blade was intercepted by another agent, this one only had the shortened staffs. The agent pushed the angel away.

The angel smiled at the single standing agent and started to scream, using his True Voice.

No one was hurt. It dawned on Lucifer that the helmets were like the ear buds that Blake had. The agent standing waited for a second, then charged the angel. The agent hit him in the stomach, who seized and fell to the floor. Another angel charged and the agent began to fight them all off.

The seven on the ground were struggling to find a way to get out of the bonds and watch the new agent fight.

The new agent had its neck pinned on the ground as a second angel tried to stab it in the stomach. The agent rolled out of the way in time, but a leg pad was ripped off of his left leg. A gun was tossed to the side when the agent ran out of bullets.

 _It's like its predicting the movements._ Cas thought as he watched it flip out of the way of another blade. The agent managed to disarm an angel and began using the blade backwards. The end of the knife as a bludgeon and it was holding the blade, hands protected by the thick gloves. The angel blade was dropped and skidded across the ground.

Two more angels flew in, one having a gun that looked like it had real bullets. The angel fired and hit the flesh of its leg. The agent fell to the ground and two angels held it down. One angel grabbed the agents chest armor and ripped it off.

It was Olivia Locke, who looked to be in agonizing pain. The one that shot it, grabbed his blade and began to stab down for her heart. The agent thrashed and ducked.

But Olivia was too slow. She managed to duck enough so the blade would not go through her heart, but it was stabbed through under her collar bone.

She cried out in pain as the angel was going to pull the blade back out. Olivia rolled to the side, surprising the three angels, grabbed her stun gun and shot the three of them down.

She panted in pain for a moment before shooting where her other agents were. The spell seemed to be interrupted and they ran for her. One of them taking off the mask.

"I'm fine." She said. "We need to go."

"You have been stabbed." Another said.

"And if we remove it, I die." Olivia said. She looked at her wound, the point of the angel blade sticking out towards them. "This blade is keeping me alive." She said, as she began to run. "We can take it out when we get to base." She said. The agents looked at her before they put their masks back on.

When Olivia turned around, Michael got a glimpse of the wound she had. The blade was lodged as deep as it could go. It cut between her shoulder blade and was slowly leaking blood. He looked at her leg and saw that the bullet did not hit her artery, but had passed fully through her muscles and flesh.

"The charges are set." Olivia said as she smacked another angel down with her staff. Olivia lead the seven of them around a corner and to the left.

"The gate is here." She said. Gabriel saw a light beaming from one of the walls. He looked in it and saw that it lead to a playground. One of the fully armored agents jumped through first. Cas was shoved through next, then Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel.

Then angels landed on the other side of the portal to a worried looking Balthazar, Hannah and Samandriel. The three other angels pulled their angelic leaders away from the portal. The agent that hopped through first nodded and the three took off.

"Where are they going?" Lucifer asked after he removed the helmet.

"To make sure that your mates are alive." The agent said. Two more agent hopped through. A single hopped through, then anther double, and finally Olivia and an agent who did not have as much armor on. Olivia stumbled through the portal a fraction of a second before the other agent. The agent was grabbed by the neck and made a chocking sound.

"James!" One of them shouted. The agents ran for James and grabbed his body, trying to pull him away. Olivia grabbed one of the staffs and brought it down on the angel that was strangling him. The angel let go and Olivia, with the help of another agent, pulled the angel through the portal.

Lucifer and Cas pinned the angel as he thrashed on the ground.

"He needs an emergency tracheotomy!" Olivia shouted. The agent that had the backpack raced forward and began to get the supplies. Gabriel and Michael watched helplessly as James' helmet was removed to reveal bulging eyes and a crushed windpipe.

Inias was the one that grabbed James. He thrashed in Cas and Lucifer's grip before his eyes returned to normal.

"Brothers…" He said, sounding confused but normal. "What-"

"We can't!" The agent shouted. "His windpipe is crushed."

"Then we'll go through his chest!" Olivia shouted.

"Was that me?" Inias asked, shocked that he would hurt a human. He looked at what he had done. The human was fading fast, gasping for breath. "Please, let me." He begged, feeling horrible for his crimes. Lucifer and Cas looked at each other and were going to say no, but an agent brought out a hammer to smash through his chest to get to his lungs.

Lucifer and Cas let Inias go. Inias shot his hand forward to the human's neck and a bright light surrounded him. The other agents had their staffs ready and Olivia was waiting for something to go wrong.

But James gasped for breath. His neck looked like it had not gone through a meat grinder and he was shuddering for breath. He sat up with the help of his comrades and looked at Inias.

"Thanks." He managed when he got his breath.

"I apologize for harming you." Inias said. He looked over to Olivia and noticed the blade that was completely imbedded above her heart.

"Is everyone okay?" Olivia asked as she got up. James was helped to his feet by another female agent with brown skin and hair. They all replied that they were fine.

"What did you mean by charges?" Lucifer said, looking at Olivia. Olivia smirked and held up a red detonator. She pressed the button.

"Do you think it worked?" James asked.

"Hannah said that it would work even if it was pressed in Hell, so I'll assume that it did." Olivia said. Two agents began to kick at the sand and erase the marks. The portal closed when the inner ring was breached.

"How did you learn of that?" Michael asked, watching more agents kick the sand design away.

"Balthazar did it." An agent said.

"We should get back to base." A female said.

"What did the charges do?" Cas asked. James laughed and said,

"Hannah, Samandriel, and Balthazar, along with the four of you, were apparently the only angels on Earth." He said. When the agents were done kicking the sand, they began to leave the playground. "They said that they heard God calling for all of the angels to return to Heaven." They walked through the gate. "But they were drinking the Blood of Christ and were drunk, so they thought that it was just the wine talking. So they ignored it." He explained.

"Next thing we know," A tall man said. The five angels looked at him. "Blake, Dean, Penny and Sam all go down, screaming like their blood was boiling. Then this light crashed into their chests, which we knew was your Grace, and they were completely unresponsive."

"They are stable." Olivia said. The agents and angels walked into the woods of the suburban town and arrived at two black vans. "You are welcome to come back to the base with us." Olivia offered to Inias.

"Balthazar said that any angel that was in Heaven was brainwashed by a signal, that's what we blew up." The taller man said, opening the second van and getting in.

"Heads up though," James said to Inias. "If you go back, there will be a lot of pissed off angels that we tazed them."

"And whoever is responsible for this is still up there." Michael added. Inias looked at Castiel and said,

"I will try to restore the damage done and try to find out who has done this." He looked at James. "Again, I am sorry for harming you." James shrugged. With a flap of wings, Inias was gone.

"You're going to need a bag of blood." One said to Olivia as she was helped into the first van. She was placed as carefully as possible into the middle seat and a bag of blood was hooked up to her. The four angels piled in next to her and buckled up. The doors were closed, the driver started the car and they drove off.

"We can heal that for you when we get our Grace back." Lucifer said to her. She smiled weakly then winced as the car was jostled.

"It's an angel blade." She said.

"Yes." Cas said. "But a Seraphim blade."

"Perks to being an Archangel means that only an Archangel blade can kill us." Gabriel smirked.

"That certainly has its advantages." She said. She looked at a bottom shelf. "In that shelf is a blue tube, can you hand it to me?" She asked Michael. The angel turned around and looked for the tube. He handed it to her.

They watched as she uncapped it with one hand and stabbed it into her thigh where her bullet wound was. She growled when she began to press down on a syringe part, pulling up at the same time.

"Artificial scab." She explained when she pulled it out of her, watching the blue foam flatten.

"How long have we been gone?" Gabriel asked, looking away from the wound that was making him queasy.

"Eight and a half days since we jumped into the portal. We were in Heaven for a half day, so you've been gone for nine days."

"Nine days?" Cas whispered.

"They're fine." Olivia assured them. "We kept them in a stable condition. They will probably need some physical therapy to get the muscles back in shape, but nothing horrible."

"Penny's going to kill me." Lucifer said.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"She missed two weeks of school." He said. "She hated missing school when she was bit by that snake."

"We took care of that." Olivia strained. Lucifer looked at her. "Let's just say we made a call. They won't be bothering her with work." Olivia sat back as much as she could without pushing the blade in deeper.

"What were those staffs?" Michael asked, eyeing the one that was kept on Olivia's hip. She smiled.

"Remember that ball that exorcised those demons that Blake had?" The angels nodded. "They are basically the same thing, only the interrupt the wavelength of your Grace for two minutes."

"An angel tazer." Gabriel smiled.

"Yes."

"How did you make it?" Lucifer asked. Olivia blushed at that.

"We…might…have tazed Balthazar until we got it right." Cas laughed at that.

"How many times did it take to figure it out?" He asked with a smile. Olivia bit her lip before replying in a small voice,

"Seven." The angels laughed at her confession. "He said he owed you for something."

*

Two hours later, the two vans pulled into a garage and stopped. They could hear the other van's occupants piling out and then the back door unlock. Cas helped Olivia get free of the seatbelt without pulling on the blade. The two of them piled out of the car last.

"I expect reports in the Thursday morning." She said to the other agents as they walked closer to the door and scanned their badge.

"Just get to the medical bay." One of them retorted. Olivia limped over to the badge scanner and scanned herself and the angels in.

The angels were not expecting anything beyond the door. Olivia lead them in far enough for the door to close and let them soak in their surroundings.

Four agents had on blindfolds and were fighting with staffs. They were climbing over furniture and striking each other like they did not have the blindfold on. Another three agents were on rollerblades, laughing as they tried to steal the other one's flag from their hips. They were blocking their attacker with various items that were scattered around the room. One agent was running with what looked like a paintball gun shouting,

"I'm coming for you!" As he raced off for a female agent that was running away. It was when the male agent ran for the female that one noticed the pink paint splash on his ass.

Lucifer had to back up when the next set of agents began to attack each other this time, with actual swords. They danced around a table, one of them leaving a significant mark on it, dodging and sparing. The one agent managed to scale a nearby countertop and was mid leap for an attack (that his other opponent was ready to intercept) when a sniffle followed by a soft,

"Daddy," came. Somehow, all of the agents heard the sniffle and stalled their attacks. They all put their weapons behind their back. The man that was leaping from the counter managed to maneuver himself away and his opponent took his sword. The angels watched as the man went to the little red headed girl in a green night gown. He picked her up and said,

"What baby?"

"I had a bad dream." Olivia began to lead the angels away from the family.

"We try to keep her out from knowing what we do." She whispered to them. "We want her to choose her life, not feel that it is forced upon her, this job that is." She said. Michael turned around to see that the dad was bouncing the girl on her hip and then take her to her room.  

"Your mates and Grace are back here." Olivia said, taking Michael's attention from the child. All of the angels seemed to perk up. It was about two in the morning and they had been awake for about one earth day. Needless to say, they were tired. Olivia limped over to the right and scanned her badge. The door opened and the five of them entered the room with the four humans in hospital beds.

"How are they getting fluids?" Cas asked, looking at Dean. None of the humans had any IV drips in them, nor any monitors hanging from the bed. Olivia hobbled over to Dean, who was the closest to her and pointed to a red wrist band.

"It monitors them. It sends a doctor a signal when the body needs something."

"Why are they asleep?" Gabriel asked, brushing Sam's hair back.

"They passed out when the Grace connected to them." Olivia explained. "And then they could not regulate their body temperature so we put them in a deep REM sleep cycle."

"An induced coma." Lucifer laughed mirthlessly.

"No." Olivia assured him. "A deep sleep." She hit a call button. "If we put them in a coma, we feared that they would not be able to regulate their temperature even with medical assistance. If we put them in a deeper sleep, we could wake them easily and get them whatever they needed at the time." She said.

"Do you think it would be safe to take our Grace back?" Michael asked. His Grace, like his brothers, hung around their mates neck in the same container that they put it in when they swapped their Grace for a week. It swirled around brightly in the container, never still.

"I wouldn't know." Olivia shrugged. "We should ask the doctor when they-"

"What did you do?" Doctor King asked at the sight of Olivia. Doctor Knight was right behind his partner and rushed to her other side.

"Got stabbed." She said. Doctor Knight looked closely at the wound.

"We shall need three bags of blood to keep you sustained through surgery." He looked at her leg wound and frowned. "Perhaps four."

"We will heal her when we get our Grace back." Lucifer said to the doctor, still holding Penny's hand. "But we would like to know if it is safe to take it before or after they wake up."

Doctor King and Knight looked at each other and Doctor King said,

"It would be best if you take it now, this way, if they cannot regulate their heat, you can heal them." The angels slowly reached behind their humans heads and unlocked the latch. They pulled away the chain and opened the clasp. Their Grace shone brightly and spun like a small tornado back into their body.

The lights began to flicker as four Archangels got their grace back. The four of them seemed to agree on not blowing every light out of their saviors base. When the lights died down, the four of their eyes were glowing blue. Cas, Michael and Lucifer all touched their humans faces to heal them back awake, while Gabriel kissed Sam awake. Lucifer rolled his eyes at his brothers antics.

"Ever the girl Sammy," Dean said, before kissing his own angel. Michael and Lucifer were doing the same thing.

Dean was going to crack a joke but he caught sight of Olivia's shoulder.

"Holy shit." He said. He began to push the sheets off of the bed, Blake following his example.

"What the hell?" Blake said when she found that her body was not working.

"Not my fault." Olivia said to her.

"Brothers." Michael said. Lucifer, Gabriel and Cas nodded.

"Shit." Olivia said as the four of them got close to her. They agreed in the van that Michael was on healing duty, Gabriel would manipulate the scab back to free flowing blood, Lucifer would be the one to pull the blade out and Cas would be holding her shoulder steady.

Cas held her bad shoulder lightly and her good shoulder tightly. Olivia felt Lucifer grab the blade and her skin begin to get wet as the scab became pliable.

It all happened at once after that. The blade was ripped out of Olivia and began to spew blood all over the angels, floor and herself. Cas held her still ad Michael rushed forward and pressed his hand to the wound as warm blood coated his hand. His other hand touched her thigh and he removed the scabbing fluid that was put there. He willed the wounds to be clean and quickly healed her when he felt that everything was safe.

The four angels backed away from the panting agent, who had tears streaming down her face.

"I have a whole new reason to not be stabbed." She said when she felt that she could talk without dying. Gabriel snapped and every human and angel was clean and had new clothes on. "That sucked." She said as she stood up and rubbed her shoulder.

Lucifer looked at the blade in his hand and snapped it to the Bunker. He would give it back to the angel once he felt that Heaven was safe.

"I'm starving." Olivia said, somehow awake.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Dean said when his stomach rumbled.

"You haven't." Doctor Knight said. "It's been, now ten, days since you last had a meal." Dean looked like he was punched in the gut when he heard this.

"The other agents prepared food, knowing that you would be coming home." Doctor King said. "I'm going back to sleep." The two doctors turned and left the room. Penny was the first to stumble out of the bed.

"I'll need help." She said to Lucifer. Lucifer walked over to Penny and healed her muscles, as did his siblings, before making their way out of the room and too the kitchen.

The chaos had resumed, but this time, it was chaos at a large dinner table that had at least thirty people at it.

"How many agents did you call in?" Blake asked Olivia.

"All of them."

"All seventy five?"

"Seventy five agents?" Sam asked. Olivia nodded and sat down next to James. Dean was happy that there were burgers and fries. Sam picked up the salad tongs and began to feast on what looked like an amazing salad.

The agents at the table were laughing and talking about the Storm of Heaven.

"So let me get this straight." A girl said. "You draw a pattern into the ground, jump into _Heaven,_ blow up their jail, and then fight your way out."

"Pretty much, yeah." The taller one said.

"What exactly happened.?" Sam asked Gabriel. All of the agents fell silent as Gabriel began to tell the story with enthusiasm. When Gabriel finished telling the story he asked where is other siblings were.

That is when Balthazar, Samandriel and Hannah showed up.

"Heard you got shit faced." Dean said with a smirk.

"I have a new appreciation for human pain killers." Hannah said to them. Agents moved over on the bench seat so the other three could squeeze in.

"I'm still going to hurt you for tazing me with such glee." Balthazar said to Olivia.

"Bring it." She said.

"She was the one that tazed you?" Lucifer laughed. Balthazar groaned and hung his head. Samandriel laughed.

"It was quite humorous."

"I find that the invention of the…angel tazer was helpful in your rescue." Hannah said.

"Very helpful." James said. He turned to Olivia. "I have to ask. Why were you going to open up my chest to get me breathing."

"It seemed like the next best option." She said through a mouthful of food.

"You could have just cut lower." He defended.

"What fun would that be?"

"What did it look like?" One asked.

"Heaven would look different for everyone," Cas started. "yet you managed to nagivage it as a team, as a single unit."

"How?" Michael asked.

"I thought that it looked like that Asylum that we had to take care of," James said.

"The one in Maine?" Another asked.

"Yeah!" He said.

"It makes sense." Lucifer started. "A shared experience would make it easier for you to go through."

"That's what Alfie said." The tall male added. "He said that a team who had gone through the same place would be able to go through."

"How did you even find us in Heaven?" Cas asked.

"We locked onto your Grace, tracked it, that is." The other female said.

"Like a homing beacon." One said from the back.

"How did you get us out of the bonds?" Gabriel asked, after eating a fry.

"Cooled them till they broke." One replied.

"We apologize for the damage done, as well." Olivia said.

"Who cares?" Gabriel said, raising his glass. "We were freed, and you were the first living humans that broke into Heaven."

Humans and Angels cheered and toasted. They laughed and told stories until the sun rose before going to bed. Sam, Dean, Penny and Blake got better sleep in that one day than they did in the nine days they were put under.

*

"It's not going to work." God said, straining against the bonds that were draining him of his energy. "You won't be able to beat them." He promised.

"I'm not going to beat them." He said to God with a hoarse laugh. "I'm going to break them." He turned and left God tied in the trap and began to write his last chapter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bam! Another part complete. I hope that you enjoyed and I thank you for reading.


End file.
